pramachangofandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Indonesia 1: World Traveller Edition
The Amazing Race Indonesia: World Traveller Edition is an Indonesian fantasy game based on the American Reality Game series, The Amazing Race. It is hosted by PramaCh. Thirteen teams from all around Indonesia and world will race around the world. It premiered on November 14, 2011 on TAR Indonesia Fans Forum. Production Casting The casting opened in mid December and were closed in late December. The casts includes fathe and daughter from Big Brother USA, childhood friends, online dating couple, Indonesian socialites and several dating/married couple and sibblings. The cast includes 3 all-female teams, 6 all-male teams and 4 male/female teams. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. #"He Even Considers Himself To Be Like Vin Diesel In Fast And Furious (Philippines)"- Duke #"We Need To Dress Up Like Those Caterpillars (Macau)"- Jenna Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. This item is good up until leg 9 *'Leg 2' - The Roadblock Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any roadblock task. This item is good up until leg 9 Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Indonesia → Philippines)' *Gelora Bung Karno Main Stadium, Jakarta, Indonesia (Starting Line) * Jakarta (Soekarno-Hatta International Airport) to Manila, Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) *Manila (Rizal Monument) *Manila (Manila Ocean Park) * Manila (Manila Bus Station) to Pila (Pila Bus Terminal) *Pila (Camping Site) *Pila (Pila Municipal Hall) *Pila (Pila Church) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must use a diving suit then they must dive into a shark tank. They must walk until they reach a point where their next clue was located. They must grab the clue, walk back and they back to their partner to continue their race. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between PLOW or FLOW. In PLOW, teams must make their way to this marked field and choose a carabao. Teams must learn to direct their carabao in 4 different directions. Then they must use their carabao plow to till the soil, until the plow caught on a buried rope attached to a hidden clue. In FLOW, teams must walk to this nearby river and choose a kayak. Teams must row a kayak down this whitewater rafting track. This challenge sounds easy, but teams who don't have any experience in paddling boat could struggle on the way down this river. The Hazard task required Eddy and Windini experience a foot spa with fish for around 20 minutes, before they can continue racing. Additional Task *At the Starting Line, teams must find 13 world maps made of jeans spread around stadium's seats. Once they found their world map, they will receive their next clue. The first six teams that find their world map will board on a first flight to their first destination city. While seven other teams will board on a flight that depart and arrive later than the first flight. Anyway, the last team to complete the starting line task will incur a penalty called Hazard *At Pila Camping Ground, teams must pick a tent where they will spend their night and it also contains their departure time for the next morning. 'Leg 2 (Philippines → Macau)' * Pila (Pila Bus Terminal) to Manila (Manila Bus Station) * Manila, Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) to Macau , China (Macau International Airport) *Macau (The Statue of Guanyin) **Macau (Macau Tower) *Macau (A-Ma Temple) *Macau (Senado Square) *Macau (The Venetian Macau) *Macau (Ruins of St. Paul) In this leg's Fast Forward team must make their way to Macau Tower and proceed to Level 61. Then they must put on their jumping suit and perform the world's tallest Sky jump. After both team member successfully jump, they will receive their Fast Forward award. In this leg's Roadblock one team member must search a clue among hundreds Buddha statue in A-Mao temple. Once they find their correct clue, they may return to their partner and continue racing. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between POKER FACE or PAPARAZZI. In POKER FACE, teams must make their way to casino area at 3rd floor. Then they must play a game of blackjack with a dealer and all other teams that choosing this Detour. Once they have won a total of 2500 MOP, they will receive their next clue. In PAPARAZZI, teams will be given 8 photos of Asian Celebrities. Then they must make their way to St. Luca Canal area to find those 8 celebrities figured on their pictures. All of 8 celebrities will give them clues of their next Pit Stop. Additional Task *At Senado Square, teams must learn a Lion Dance routine and perform it. 'Leg 3 (Macau → South Korea)' * Macau , China (Macau International Airport)